


Caught Up In The Storm

by ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Sharing a Shower, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Teasing, blame my muse, i didn't intend for this to turn smutty i swear, i don't even know what this is, this was supposed to be sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/ilsafausts
Summary: Ethan and Ilsa get drenched in the rain and desperately need to warm up again. The only flaw with that plan is that there's only one shower. But is it really a flaw at all?





	Caught Up In The Storm

Brandt settled down into the worn but comfortable stuffed chair and took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee with a content sigh. It was really coming down hard outside and he was glad he got to stay inside the safe house tonight, unlike his less fortunate teammates. Ethan and Ilsa were currently doing recon on their latest subject and were probably stuck in the monsoon raging outside. He certainly didn’t envy them, and by the looks of it, neither did Luther and Benji, who were lounging on the old couch opposite him. Luther had a stack of cards spread out before him on the small coffee table and was playing a game of solitaire, while Benji made use of the time and caught up on one of his favorite tv shows playing on the tablet propped up on his knees. He was quietly laughing along to the sound coming from his headphones, and Brandt thought to himself how he should find himself a show to watch as well, sometime.

 

Just as he began pondering which shows were currently on tv, the door to the safe house beeped and clicked open, and Brandt had to smother a laugh as the door swung open to reveal his two final teammates, who were currently looking much like drowned rats. Or wet dogs. Their hair was pasted to their faces, their clothes was sticking to their bodies, drenched through and through. Brandt could hear their teeth chattering all the way from the door. 

 

“I swear, if you smell like a wet dog as well, you’re going to spend the night outside in the corridor,” he greeted them, not even bothering to wipe the smirk off his face.

 

All he got in reply was a chuckle from Luther and Benji, and two very similar looking scowls from the agents currently dripping two puddles onto the floor. 

 

“Sh-shower. Go,” he heard Ethan mumble and saw him give Ilsa a gentle push to get her moving in the right direction. Shudders continuously wracked their bodies and Brandt did begin to feel a bit bad for them after all. That feeling vanished when he remembered that there was only one shower in the safehouse. 

 

The other two dry agents in the room seemed to realize this as well because they all shared a knowing look as they heard the door to the bathroom click shut and the shower start a few moments later. 

 

“Well, then,” Luther began, mirth coloring his voice, “wanna take bets how this will turn out?”

 

They sure as hell did. 

 

*

 

Ilsa didn’t feel her fingers which made unbuttoning her clothing much harder than it actually should be. Cursing under her breath, she scowled at the tiny buttons on her blouse and cursed whoever thought they were a good idea. 

 

By the sounds of it, Ethan wasn’t fairing much better, judging by the occasional impatient growls coming from him behind her. 

 

She breathed a sigh of relief when the final button finally popped open and she could peel the uncomfortably wet fabric off her skin. It landed in a wet heap on the floor, where it was shortly joined by her bra and pants. She shortly tried to decide if she should keep her panties on, before deciding that it would be silly. They weren’t teenagers with a heightened libido, after all. It would be fine. They had self-control in spades. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ethan’s last piece of clothing join hers on the bathroom floor as well, before she heard him step under the shower with a relieved groan. 

 

She finally turned around and hurried to join him under the warm water, getting really tired of being a shivering mess. Desperately trying to focus on the hot water warming her skin, instead of the sight of his muscular chest warming other places of her body, Ilsa stepped as close to him as she dared, in order to get to share the maximum amount of water from the spray. 

 

When her shivering still didn’t cease after a minute or two, Ethan hesitantly pulled her into his arms and fully under the spray, sharing his own body heat as well as the hot water. 

 

Ilsa tried to convince herself that the next quiver that had her trembling was from the cold and not the feeling of his wet skin against her own. 

 

Her arms seemed to wrap themselves around his waist of their own accord, but Ilsa just mentally shrugged and went with it, too tired to argue with her body. She let her head drop onto his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her limbs regaining their feeling, and being this close to him.  

 

She sighed softly as she felt his fingers gently begin stroking up and down her spine. 

 

“Feeling better?” He asked after a long moment, his breath ghosting over her shoulder. 

 

Ilsa nodded and managed a hum, too tired and comfortable to do much more. He huffed a quiet laugh in response, allowing the fingers of his left hand to sift through her hair, gently untangling the wet strands. His right hand was still busy counting her vertebrae, and Ilsa felt like she would melt into him at any moment. When he turned his head slightly to very lightly allow his lips to brush over her forehead, a shuddering breath escaped her throat, and she parted slightly from the comfortable strength and warmth of his shoulders to meet his eyes. 

 

His green ones were already waiting to meet her gaze, burning with a long, not-quite-hidden longing, which she wholeheartedly reciprocated. 

 

Letting go of all the made-up reasons why they shouldn’t be doing this, and instead reaching up slightly to seek out his lips with her own, Ilsa sighed when he tugged her even more closely against his body and heatedly returned her kiss as soon as her lips touched his. 

 

Her hand snuck up his chest and over his shoulder to cup the back of his head, keeping him as close as humanly possible. 

 

The feeling of the hot water sliding over her skin, mixed with the heady rush of having his tongue stroking along hers, very soon had her urgently moaning into his mouth. This, in turn, made him groan in answer, the sound awakening a delightful warm tingle in her belly. She gasped when he suddenly pressed her back against the cool tile wall, her back breaking out in goosebumps from the sudden change of temperature, which was forgotten, however, as soon as his hips lined up with her own.

 

The feeling of his longing for her grazing against her stomach almost made her sob with desire, and she lifted her right leg to wrap it around his hip, allowing him to press closer still. 

 

“God, Ilsa,” he rasped against her ear, ducking his head to leave a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses against her neck. “I need you,” he murmured and she nodded, tugging him even closer, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“I need you, too,” she gasped, almost mindless with desire, the cold that had seemingly enveloped her whole being a few minutes ago, melted away by a heat unlike any she’d ever felt before. 

 

His lips sought out hers again, in a gentle but passionate kiss and she felt him lining up to her, ready to unite them in the most natural way possible. 

 

Her breath stuttered to a halt as she felt his tip grazing against her hot flesh, just as the warm spray from above suddenly changed temperature, literally dousing them with cold water. 

 

They gasped and shied away from the spray as best they could, while Ethan hastily and blindly reached behind him to turn the water off. 

 

They both remained frozen for a moment, breathing heavily. Their foreheads were pressed against each other and disbelieving looks were gracing their features, before they both broke out into incredulous laughter. 

 

“Talk about bad timing,” Ethan managed through a chuckle and shook his head at their bad fortune, before taking several deep breaths.

 

“Maybe it’s better this way,“ Ilsa said with a small grin. “We probably would have ended up breaking our necks.”

 

“Are you saying we’re too old for shower sex?”

 

“Me? No. You, on the other hand…” she said with a shrug, almost managing to keep a straight face. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the faux-offended look on his face. 

 

“I’m just kidding, baby,” she said and pressed a quick kiss against his lips. “I’m sure you can keep up with any twenty-year-old.”

 

He puffed out his chest and gave her a look, making her giggle. “You bet I can!”

 

“Then I hope we’ll get another chance where you can prove that to me.” The heated look she gave him made his eyes darken again. 

 

“So do I,” he said. Seeing her begin to shiver again, now from the rapidly cooling air in the small bathroom, he added, “but first, let’s get you dry and into some clothes.”

 

“This sentence is almost perfect. Almost. If it were the exact opposite,” she mumbled and allowed him to lead her out of the shower and wrap a towel around her. He gave her a look. 

 

“You’re not helping.”

 

“Sorry.” She didn’t sound sorry at all and he raised an eyebrow at her to let her know so.

 

They eventually managed to get dry and then snuck, each covered with a towel, into their own rooms to get dressed in something warm and comfortable. 

 

Re-emerging into the corridor at the same time, each dressed in simple sweatpants and an old sweater, they shared an almost shy smile before moving towards what passed as the living room, joining the others.

 

Their friends gave them a passing glance as they entered, before each turning their attention back to what they were doing. 

 

Only Brandt couldn’t help parting with a comment. “Got sufficiently warmed up, then?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Sure did.”

 

Brandt nodded, seemingly to himself, before nonchalantly adding, “Judging by the amount of time you spent _warming up_ , you didn’t leave any hot water for the rest of us, did you?”

 

“You didn’t spend the evening outside in a bloody monsoon, William, don’t be an arsehole,” Ilsa shot back while sinking down into the space between Benji and Luther on the couch. They shuffled a little to make more room for her but otherwise didn’t bat an eye.

 

Ethan claimed the last remaining chair for himself with a sigh, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. A small smile tugged at his lips as he listened to Ilsa and Brandt banter like siblings. Usually, he didn’t mind spending time with his makeshift family, but at this particular moment in time, he’d much rather have Ilsa all to himself. He definitely couldn’t wait to finish what they’d started. 

 

But then again, he could be very patient, especially if he knew the outcome would be worth it

 

Waiting for Ilsa would always be worth it.

 

*

 

It was two weeks later, and they were on yet another continent, rain pouring from the sky yet again. This time, the whole team had gotten their share of wet clothes and they all had filtered back into their hotel rooms, wanting nothing more than a hot shower and a change of clothes. 

 

Ethan sighed as the almost burning hot water pounded against his back and shoulders. He let his head hang and relished the way the jet of water relieved some of the tenseness in his muscles. It had been a hard couple of days and his muscles had been screaming at him to relax for at least four of those days. 

 

Through the half-open bathroom door, he heard the door to the adjoining room open with a soft creak, and a smile crept onto his face. He remained where he was, waiting.

 

He didn’t have to wait for long. A short minute later, the bathroom door was pushed open, letting in a gust of cool air from the bedroom, before it was closed fully with a click. He heard some soft rustling before the shower curtain was held to the side and Ilsa stepped into the shower with him until her arms could encircle his waist and her front was pressed against his back.

 

“What took you so long?” he jokingly asked, relishing the feeling of her delicate fingers trailing over his chest. 

 

“Couldn’t find any warm clothes to wear for later,” she mumbled against his skin, her lips busy brushing along his shoulder blades. 

 

“Who said anything about wearing clothes?”

 

Ilsa laughed quietly and nipped at his skin. “You’re right, clothes are overrated.”

 

“I am right, occasionally,” he said, slowly turning around in her arms to face her. Their lips met in a chaste hello kiss, their eyes staying locked on each other until they mutually agreed to deepen the kiss and their eyelids fluttered closed. 

 

“I never thought two weeks could feel this long,” Ethan groaned once they parted to catch their breaths and Ilsa huffed a laugh. 

 

“Oh God, I know. It’s been torture.” Their eyes met again and Ilsa watched him shudder in pleasure as her fingernails raked across the nape of his neck gently. “You have no idea how often I’ve thought about you at night, alone, in bed,” she whispered, her voice rough, and barely audible over the sound of the water, yet Ethan heard them as clear as if she’d screamed them from the rooftops. The implication made him growl and lurch forward, claiming her lips in another urgent kiss. 

 

They stumbled backward, with Ilsa’s back ending up pressed against the shower wall yet again, but this time, she wouldn’t let anything interrupt them, cold water be damned. 

 

So far, however, the water was still hot, really hot, not that she minded, and Ethan was doing amazing things to her body, so she doubted she’d notice anyway. 

 

His fingertips tickled their way up her sides, over her ribs and along her breasts, making her gasp and arch against him, unsure if she wanted to escape his ticking hands or press closer to him. When his hands closed over her breasts and his thumbs stroked along her hard nipples, she decided it was definitely the latter. His mouth had latched onto her neck once more, and she was sure there’d be marks there to admire later on, so she got to work leaving some marks of her own. Her fingernails dug into his back and she moaned as his lips sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. 

 

Ilsa was so busy concentrating on what his mouth was doing, that she didn’t pay attention to his hands, and only when his fingers gently parted her lips and trailed through her wetness did her brain catch up to him. Her mouth fell open and she moaned in pleasure. “Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

 

“Mhh, yes,” he murmured against her ear, his lips sucking on her earlobe and Ilsa thought she might explode from all the sensations.

 

“Need you,” she murmured and tugged on his hair, in order to tear his lips away from her skin so that she could find his lips again with her own. 

 

She felt him rather than heard him hum in agreement against her lips. She once again settled her leg against his hip and tugged him closer against her, and a moment later, she felt him against her entrance. They shuffled a little to get the angle right and Ilsa reached up to anchor her arms around his neck, hitting her elbow against the temperature regulator in the process. 

 

“Ouch, bloody hell!” She cursed and rubbed her elbow with her other palm in order to soothe the sting. 

 

Ethan had gently grasped her arm and was checking if there was any lasting damage, while her leg was still wrapped around his waist and they were about to have sex for the first time up against the wall in the shower in a random hotel room. The absurdity of the situation made Ilsa start to giggle until her shoulders were shaking and she was crying with mirth. The situation must have registered for Ethan, as well, because suddenly he was laughing as hard as she was and they were holding each other up, gasping for breath. 

 

“Maybe we just aren’t meant to have shower sex,” Ethan chuckled after they had calmed down again and he was looking at her with a soft smile on his lips and his hair adorably stuck to his forehead and half covering his eyes. Ilsa absently noted how he needed another haircut soon. She reached up, mindful of the contraption to her left this time, to push the hair out of his face and then pressed a kiss to his lips. “Then how about you take me to bed instead,” she suggested with raise of her eyebrow and smirk on her lips. 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, grinning, and in one move turned off the water and lifted her into his arms, making her laugh. Her arms and legs securely wrapped around him, she let him carry her out of the shower and into the bedroom, where he set her down by the side of the bed. 

 

“Hang on,” he said and darted back into the bathroom to get a fluffy towel, with which he then proceeded to pat her dry as best he could. He quickly repeated the process on himself before dropping the towel and gathering her back into his arms, the towel already forgotten before it had even hit the floor. 

 

Much later, once they were sated and in need of another shower, their sweaty limbs were tangled together on top of the messy covers. 

 

“I really feel like this would have gone sideways in the shower,” Ethan mused, still catching his breath.

 

Ilsa snorted, pushing a wayward strand of damp hair off her forehead. “Several broken bones sideways, yes.”

 

“We did get a bit carried away.”

 

“That’s one way to put it.”

 

“You think the adjoining rooms had as much fun as we did?”

 

Ilsa laughed. “I doubt that’s possible.” She lazily turned her head to catch his eyes, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. “Was that your not-so-subtle way of telling me to keep it down next time?”

 

“Firstly, never! I feel ridiculously proud of myself right now for making you lose your composure like that, in case you can’t tell.” He waggled his eyebrows with a grin, making her laugh again. “And secondly, I like that you said ‘next time’.”

 

“Oh, honey, I’m far from done with you, so  _ next time _ , we better get a soundproof room. Or go camping in the mountains somewhere very remote, so we don’t bother anyone.”

 

Ethan’s grin deepened. “I like the sound of that.”

 

“I knew you would,” Ilsa said, returning his grin, before pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “So, shower?”

 

Ethan laughed.

 

~fin

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo lovely people. Long time, no see. Hope y'all have been well! 
> 
> I've been wanting to write more fic, but I've been so lacking in inspiration... let's hope that changes! Fingers crossed :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
